Une semaine de rêve
by Mydaya
Summary: No couple Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura se retrouvent coincés dans une maison pendant une semaine entière avec Kakashisensei sur leur dos. Reviews please !
1. Première journée

Chapitre 1 : Première journée  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mydaya  
  
Genre : comique  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les persos de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (heureusement parce que tout ce que je leur fait subir...) Il n'y a pas vraiment de situation spéciale.  
  
— pour les paroles des persos  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils ne le savaient même plus. Ils étaient tous les trois avec des bagages derrière eux, regardant l'immense maison qui se dressait devant eux.  
  
Naruto avait emporté ses petites affaires personnelles, plus du matériel de cuisine et des recettes.  
  
Sakura avait le plus de bagages, différentes robes, des accessoires pour se maquiller, se coiffer... Bref tout ça remplissait la majeure partie de ses affaires. Il y avait pourtant un sac consacré exclusivement à des livres sur des ninjas. Elle avait cependant rajouté un ou deux livres à l'eau de rose.  
  
Quant à Sasuke, il semblait ne pas avoir de vie personnelle. Ses affaires se constituaient en tout et pour tout de vêtements de rechange, des armes et quelques babioles bien cachées sous tout le reste.  
  
Cela faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient sous le soleil de plomb. Au bout de la deuxième heure, Sasuke entendit ses coéquipiers hurler :  
  
— Vous le faites exprès !  
  
— Mais non, se défendit Kakashi-sensei qui venait d'apparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il y a juste qu'en chemin, je suis tombé sur l'Hokage. Et vous savez que quand il veut quelque chose, il l'a. Alors il m'a arrêté et il semblait vouloir parler avec quelqu'un car il m'a dit...  
  
— On s'en moque, le coupa Sakura sur les nerfs.  
  
— Pourquoi nous avoir dit d'apporter toutes nos affaires importantes, demanda en même temps Naruto.  
  
— Vous voyez la maison qui est devant vous ? C'est celle d'un de mes ancêtres. Je la louais avant, mais j'ai décidé de nous laisser une semaine. Durant ce laps de temps, vous allez cohabiter sous le même toit.  
  
— Hein, s'écrièrent à la fois Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke qui venait de sortir de son mutisme.  
  
Ses trois élèves parurent effondrés. Kakashi-sensei les poussa à l'intérieur de la grande maison. Il les emmena directement aux chambres pour qu'ils puissent ranger leurs affaires.  
  
Sasuke regarda un instant la minuscule petite pièce, puis l'autre, immense. Il réfléchit un instant, puis, alors qu'il redoutait quand même la réponse, il demanda :  
  
— Qui dort où ?  
  
— C'est bien de m'avoir posé la question, sourit le sensei en ébouriffant les cheveux du brun. Comme il s'agit d'un exercice de travail d'équipe, la petite chambre est à moi, tandis que l'autre...  
  
— Aaaaah, hurla Sakura. Mais... mais... Je suis une fille !  
  
— Justement, je compte sur vous, les garçons. Pas de bêtises ! Il y a une petite pièce à côté où vous pouvez vous changer. Si jamais il y a un problème, vous n'avez qu'à hurler, je suis dans la pièce à côté.  
  
— Sensei... Vous ne comptez quand même pas que je dorme avec Naruto ? Encore Sasuke, je voulais bien, mais... On parle de Naruto là !  
  
— Débrouillez-vous entre vous et rangez vos affaires !  
  
Sur ce, le Jounin ferma la porte et alla s'installer dans la pièce voisine. Le silence était pesant... très pesant.  
  
Sasuke prit ses affaires et les rangea dans la première armoire. Naruto l'imita après un regard sur Sakura, rangeant ses vêtements dans la deuxième armoire.  
  
La ninja aux cheveux roses avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Trois lits étaient au milieu de la pièce. Sakura se promit de mettre Sasuke entre Naruto et elle, sinon elle n'arriverait pas à dormir.  
  
Elle regarda ensuite les bons côtés de la chose : elle allait avoir Sasuke rien que pour elle ! Pas de Ino à l'horizon. Quand la semaine serait écoulée, Sakura comptait faire enrager sa rivale. Elle rangea plus lentement ses affaires dans la troisième armoire.  
  
— Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, lança-t-elle alors qu'ils avaient fini de tout ranger. J'ai plus confiance en Sasuke qu'en toi, Naruto ! Ne m'approche pas à moins de cinq pas, sinon je lancerais mes shurikens.  
  
— Mais Sakura...  
  
— Compris ?  
  
Naruto bougonna quelque chose. Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce dont avait parlé Kakashi-sensei. C'était vraiment une petite pièce. On avait l'impression qu'elle ne servait qu'à se changer.  
  
Ils descendirent tous à la cuisine pour voir un repas complet servi sur la table. Kakashi-sensei venait juste d'enlever son tablier.  
  
— Alors tout est arrangé, demanda-t-il puis, voyant le sourire crispé de Sakura, il continua : C'est vraiment très important de se faire confiance mutuellement alors un peu de bonne volonté.  
  
— Oui sensei, répondirent les trois élèves.  
  
— Bien, asseyez-vous, je vais vous dire ce que vous aurez à faire pour cet après-midi. Bon j'ai décidé qu'on allait s'occuper de la maison et je vous ai trouvé des tâches à faire. Sakura, tu feras un peu de bricolage : des meubles ne sont plus tout neufs. Naruto, tu couperas des plantes : elles demandent de l'eau et que tu les tailles soigneusement. Sasuke, tu feras juste le ménage : je t'indiquerais où j'ai rangé les produits.  
  
Il regarda l'effet que son discours avait fait sur ses élèves.  
  
Sakura le regardait avec un sourire qui se demandait s'il fallait en rire ou si son professeur disait vraiment la vérité. Sasuke avait de tous petits iris, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Naruto, une cuillère entre l'assiette et sa bouche, gardait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux levés sur son sensei.  
  
— Euh... sensei, fit timidement Sakura. Je ne suis pas sûre que ces tâches nous conviennent vraiment. Je n'ai pas de condition physique pour faire du bricolage. Il vaut mieux demander aux garçons...  
  
— Elle a raison, renchérit Naruto, parlant alors qu'il avait un plat qui l'attendait. S'occuper des plantes... Euh, très peu pour moi. Je ne suis pas très sûr d'avoir les qualités demandées. Il faut de la patience et de la précision...  
  
— Le... ménage ?  
  
— C'est fait exprès, sourit leur sensei. Il faut faire ce qu'on n'a pas l'habitude faire. Comme ça, sur le terrain, vous vous adapterez facilement à des missions qui demandent une qualité que vous n'avez pas.  
  
— Je ne vois pas ce que le ménage va faire là-dedans, répliqua froidement Sasuke.  
  
— Bah c'est juste que ça fait environ trois mois qu'il n'y a pas eut de locataire, répondit Kakashi-sensei tout sourire. Donc c'est très poussiéreux. Je ne voyais pas ce que tu ne savais pas très bien faire et le ménage semblait te convenir.  
  
— Ça ne me convient pas.  
  
— C'est fait exprès. Itadakimasu !  
  
Il attaqua son plat de bonne humeur, même s'il sentait trois mauvaises ondes se dégager de ses élèves. Au bout de quelques instants, les trois ninjas entamèrent leur repas en silence. Après le bon repas, Kakashi-sensei leur montra le matériel dont ils avaient besoin.  
  
Sakura se vit avec des pages de mode d'emploi à lire et des marteaux et des clous à la main, un meuble cassé de toutes parts devant elle.  
  
Naruto déglutit devant les magnifiques plantes qui se situaient dans une serre au fond de la maison. Elles étaient toutes fines et semblaient fragiles. Elles resplendissaient également de santé, malgré cet aspect peu vigoureux. Kakashi-sensei lui mit dans les mains un arrosoir, un sécateur et de gros sacs d'engrais spécifiques à chaque plante.  
  
Quant à Sasuke...  
  
— Pas question !  
  
— Le tablier est primordial dans la tâche ménagère, répliqua durement l'ex- anbu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est rose avec de la dentelle que tu dois t'en dispenser.  
  
— Jamais je ne le mettrais !  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke ravalait sa honte dans son beau tablier rose. Kakashi-sensei lui mit entre les doigts les modes d'emploi de chaque appareil électroménager. Le Jounin, en attendant, fit la vaisselle, puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, comptant relire encore une fois Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
Lorsque le soir commençait à tomber, Sakura soupira de soulagement, s'étant bourrée le crâne de tonnes de modes d'emploi. Bon c'est vrai, elle n'avait pas du tout commencé, mais c'était si compliqué ! Elle prit la chaise d'une main et le marteau dans l'autre. Mais pourquoi les gars s'intéressent-ils à ce genre de choses ?  
  
Naruto regarda de près « la bête ». Bon, ça ne devait pas être trop compliqué... Il les avait déjà toutes arrosées et il avait dû cacher toutes les feuilles tombées. Ça l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir bouger ! Il aimait avoir de grands espaces où il pouvait s'étirer... Prenant d'une main tremblante le sécateur, il l'approcha d'une fleur fanée.  
  
Sasuke passait l'aspirateur. Cela faisait un vacarme pas possible et l'objet de sa haine était lourd à transporter. C'était vraiment une après- midi pourri. Il n'y avait pas intérêt que ses coéquipiers le voient comme ça, sinon il irait tuer Kakashi-sensei dans son sommeil. Tant pis s'il était leur prof !  
  
— Vous avez l'air fatigué, remarqua Kakashi-sensei à table pour le dîner.  
  
Sakura avait des ampoules aux mains Naruto avait des marques de griffures d'épines ou des coups de sécateur sur ses mains Sasuke était recouvert de poussière et se tenait légèrement penché en avant. Et c'était tout ce que leur professeur disait ?  
  
Lorsque Kakashi leur dit d'aller dormir, les trois Genins s'effondrèrent sur leur lit respectif, Sasuke entre Sakura et Naruto.  
  
— Et si on abrégeait la vie du sensei cette nuit, proposa Naruto.  
  
— Naruto, s'écria Sakura. Voyons, c'est un Junnin super entraîné et je ne pense pas que nous soyons assez forts pour le battre. Et ouis ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions quelque chose de dangereux. Il nous a expliqué pourquoi on devait faire ça.  
  
— Je suis d'accord pour une fois avec toi, Naruto, grogna Sasuke, se revoyant dans son magnifique tablier rose. Tu le divertis avec des clones et je l'attaque par derrière. Sakura, tu poseras des pièges au cas où il aurait l'idée de s'enfuir.  
  
— Sasuke ! Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Et puis de toute façon, je suis trop crevée pour faire quoi que se soit, alors ce sera sans moi.  
  
Malgré leur désir de vengeance, les deux garçons admirent que la jeune fille avait raison et qu'il fallait reporter leur plan plus tard. Leur respiration se fit plus lente.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Mydaya : Voilà !!  
  
Naruto : Eh bah dis donc, t'en mets du temps pour écrire un chapitre !  
  
Mydaya : Arf... j'étais fatiguée.  
  
Sasuke : Mais pourquoi tu t'obstines à me mettre dans ces situations comme ça ! Pourquoi un tablier rose ?!!!  
  
Mydaya : Demande à Kakashi.  
  
Sasuke : Je te signale que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée -.-°  
  
Mydaya : Ah oui, tiens c'est vrai ) Bon laissez des reviews si vous voulez savoir comment va se passer la semaine !! 


	2. Deuxième journée

Chapitre 2 : Deuxième journée

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya

Genre : comique

Disclaimer : Tous les persos de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (heureusement parce que tout ce que je leur fait subir...) Il n'y a pas vraiment de situation spéciale.

— pour les paroles des persos

Réponse aux reviews : (14 pour un premier chapitre !! Je suis comblée !!)

Lostin 972 : Ressaisis-toi !! Ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir car je voulais que les gens qui la lisent (ceux qui ont encore le courage) soient explosés de rire à la fin !! Moi aussi je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant (j'avais pleins d'idées dans la tête... d'images surtout !!)

Anne-claire : Et oui je ne comptais pas faire de yaoi. Mais en fait je ne compte pas faire de couple du tout, désolée. Enfin ce n'est pas prévu. Parce que j'ai lu (normalement) presque toutes les fics de Naruto en français et à chaque y'a une grande histoire d'amour. Alors je le suis dit autant se taper un petit trip juste pour m'amuser et amuser la galerie. Je pense que je ferais une autre fic sans yaoi une autre dois peut-être.

Mimy : Toi aussi, reprends-toi !! Je suis vraiment contente que ça fasse autant rire ! Vraiment ! Et non, je t'assure que tu n'es pas débile, moi aussi j'étais explosée par de petits détails... croustillants !!

Marionette : Merci du compliment ! Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas les plaindre. Ils l'ont mérité !! XP !!!! Ils ne fallaient pas me tomber entre les mains !! Et moi non plus j'aime pas les tâches ménagères... °soupire devant l'aspirateur qu'elle devra passer bientôt°

Bizante : Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, arrive à quelque chose de bien ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !!

Yaoi-no-ongaeshi : Je pense que tout le monde aimerait bien voir Sasu-kun en tablier !! Rien que pour le plaisir de lui foutre la honte XP Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais continuer cette fic sinon bah... je penserais à regarder derrière mon dos très tard le soir !!

Onna Heera Bis : Et oui, nos petits ninjas chéris ne sont pas forcément parfaits !! Pour Sasu-kun, je voyais en gros marqué dans mon esprit « le ménage » en lettres fluo avec des flèches de partout XP !! Bon pour Naruto j'ai dû quand même me creuser les méninges, mais pour Sakura... j'ai vraiment eut du mal ! Parce que dans le manga, il la montre assez douée car elle apprend vite et bien. J'ai des idées pour la suite, ne t'en fais pas !!

Angelyuna1 : Arf, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que toi aussi tu avais eut l'idée du tablier (mais aussi ça lui va si bien !!) Je me souviens avoir lu ta fic que j'ai adoré. Mais si ça te dérange, je pourrais changer le détail du tablier pour quelque chose d'autre (d'humiliant bien entendu !!) Pour les couples, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Anne-claire, je ne compte pas en faire (donc ni yaoi, ni hétéro) Enfin pas dans cette fic-là.

Dragon Noir : Désolée de t'avoir coupée l'herbe sous le pied é.è !! Mais c'est pas trop grave si tu fais quelque chose du même genre, du moment que tu traumatises tes persos d'une autre manière XP ! Je vois que la suite se fait attendre, alors la voici !!!!

Senvisage : Masi si je t'avais parlé de cette fic en cours depuis... boh disons un certain temps ;) J'ai rajouté dans mon dico l'adjectif « shinobien(ne) », ne t'en fais pas !

Ishime : Si tu veux je peux appeler le docteur pour toi si t'es pas en état ! ;) Et puis t'inquiète si jamais il te dit « plus de fics » tu suis pas ton traitement ! lool !! Solution radicale au moins. Bon alors voilà la suite, c'est ce que je te prescris ;)

Calliopé la Muse : J'oublie pas que pour toi, il y a un accent à la fin même si ne le prend pas en compte ! Naruto a bien raison de se marrer loool !! Et moi je n'écoute même plus les menaces des persos parce que vu tout ce que je leur fait endurer, ils arrêtent pas de gueuler lool !!

Nusson : On a tous des facilités à voir Sasuke en tablier. Niark Niark Niark !! Comment pourrais-je ne pas succomber au grand sourire implorant made in Simba dans le roi lion 1 ??! Bon, sérieusement, je ne compte pas du tout mettre de couple en fait. C'est juste de l'amitié et de la franche rigolade. Peut-être que sur certains passages je pourrais partir dans le SasuSaku ou le SasuNaru, mais je préfère garder comme ça. En fait comme l'auteur original (n'a jamais retenu son nom, honte à moi) nous les a laissé. Bon désolée, la suite a un peu traînée en longueur et je n'ai aucune excuse... ¬¬

Makih : Merci pour le compliment. De toute manière ce scénario me trottait dans la tête mais j'arrivais jamais à rien et j'y suis enfin arriver !! J'ai vaincu l'ennemi !!!!! Bref... Tu sais, il ne faut pas trop s'apitoyer sur le sort de l'équipe... Niark Niark Niark !! J'ai pas encore fini avec eux !!!!!! J'ai plein d'idées mwahahahhahaha !! Bon, j'arrête mes délires : voilà la suite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sakura se réveilla, un bruit l'empêchant de bien dormir. Elle faillit frapper Naruto lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'en fait il s'agissait des ronflements sonores de celui-ci. Mais elle se retint, car sinon le ninja blond allait se plaindre d'une voix forte le reste de la journée.

Elle soupira : au moins, il n'avait rien fait pendant la nuit. Elle était persuadée que c'était grâce à Sasuke entre eux deux.

— Toi aussi tu es réveillée, lui fit Sasuke, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Ah Sasuke. Comment dormir avec un bruit pareil ?! Je vais mourir de fatigue avant la fin de cette semaine, je le sens...

— Il faudra juste le lui dire à son réveil, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

— Tu vas le réveiller ?

— Non, mais c'est bientôt l'heure à laquelle on doit se lever, alors il sera bien obligé d'ouvrir un œil. Et je pense que Kakashi-sensei va nous faire lever vite fait parce que, pour lui, nous allons travailler tout le temps.

— Tu dois avoir raison. Euh... tu arrives à t'en sortir avec le ménage ? Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais si tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseil, je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

— Non merci, répondit froidement Sasuke.

Il se souvenait de lui passant devant un miroir. Il avait failli s'évanouir de honte. Alors pas question que Sakura le voit comme ça ! Ni Naruto, qui risquerait d'en profiter pour le narguer durant des années et des années.

Sakura parut déçue par la réponse sèche de Sasuke, mais étant habituée par ces rabaissement quotidiens, elle reprit vite contenance :

— Euh, j'ai appris que tu vivais seul chez toi... Hum... donc qu'est-ce que tu fais si tu as cassé quelque chose ? Un meuble par exemple. Comment tu vas le réparer ?

— ...

— Ah tu ne veux peut-être pas parler de ça à cette heure là...

— Bof, de toute manière, on ne pourra pas se rendormir, alors...

Il lui expliqua les bases qu'il avait apprises sur le tas. Par contre, lui ne demanda rien, sa fierté et son orgueil mettant une barrière à ses paroles. Il avait toujours tout appris tout seul. Ce n'était pas à cause de cette petite semaine que ça allait changer.

Quand il eut terminé plus ou moins ses explications, Sakura s'était rendormie. Sasuke inspira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver.

— Zzzzz...

— Et voilà qu'elle se met à ronfler comme l'autre abruti, marmonna Sasuke, sûr qu'il allait rester éveillé tout le temps, entouré de deux ronfleurs conséquents.

— Zzzzz... Sasuke...

— ...

Sasuke soupira, exaspéré et se mit l'oreiller sur la tête, ne voulant pas entendre sa coéquipières fantasmer sur lui dans ses rêves. Il l'entendait déjà bien assez lorsqu'elle était réveillée.

Petit à petit, elle ne parla plus pendant son sommeil et Sasuke put à nouveau respirer l'air libre, se remettant sur son oreiller, au lieu de sous.

— ZzzzzZZzzz...

— Qu'est-ce que Naruto ronfle fort, se plaignit Sasuke, prêt à se remettre finalement sous son oreiller. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir retenir mon poing demain s'il me cherche.

— ZzzzZZZzz... des ramens faits maison...zzZZZZzzzZZZ...

— ... Mais quel rêve stupide...

— ZzzzZZZzzz... Merci maman... zzZZZzzzZZZ...

— ...

Sasuke ne fit plus aucun commentaire et se remit sous son oreiller.

Le matin, ses yeux étaient ornés de belles cernes.

Sakura insista pour que Naruto expérimente le premier la douche, voulant être sûre que c'était bien sécurisant. Quand il revint, Sakura y alla, hésitant entre le fait de peut-être être espionnée, et le fait de puer pendant toute la semaine alors qu'elle voulait plaire à Sasuke. Finalement, emportant tout son matériel, elle occupa tellement la salle de bain que Sasuke n'eut pas eut le temps et dut se résigner à ne se laver que le soir.

Seulement, alors qu'il prenait le temps de constater tout ça, Naruto était déjà descendu à la cuisine. Sakura s'excusa platement auprès du brun, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Arrivé là-bas, ils virent des plats vides. La cause de ce vide était en train de se curer les dents, se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise. Kakashi tourna une page de son livre, en face de lui.

— Que mange-t-on, demanda Sakura.

— Vous, rien, répondit Kakashi en continuant tranquillement de lire. Chaque repas a une quantité bien précise. Or, Naruto vient de manger vos parts. Si vous mangez quelque chose maintenant, vous ne pourrez pas manger un autre jour de semaine.

— Quoi !!!!!!!????

Naruto, visiblement pas au courant de cette règle, essaya de se défendre comme il put, mais ce n'était pas assez devant Sasuke qui commençait vraiment très mal sa journée. Naruto se retrouva donc incrusté dans le mur un peu plus loin, Sasuke se sentant nettement plus zen.

— Bien joué, Sasuke, s'exclama Sakura, desserrant elle aussi les poings.

— Tss, soupira Kakashi-sensei, se penchant pour admirer Naruto tomber lamentablement sur le sol. Cette semaine n'est pas là pour se battre, je l'ai déjà expliqué. C'est pour renforcer votre travail d'équipe parce que n'habitant pas au même endroit, c'est nettement plus dur d'arriver à quoi que ce soit. Alors faites un effort.

— Vous auriez pu nous prévenir de cette nouvelle règle, accusa Sakura.

— Si vous aviez réfléchi ensemble, vous auriez pu deviner puisque je vous avais bien souligné que nous resterions enfermé ici et donc, nous ne sortirons pas avant une semaine. Alors c'était obligé que la nourriture fût à disposition. Sakura, tu aurais pu deviné, si tu n'étais pas tout le temps obnubilé sur Sasuke.

Sakura baissa la tête, les joues rouges. Sasuke ne releva même pas, fatigué, puant et affamé. Il n'était plus du tout de bonne humeur s'il n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner.

Kakashi-sensei les reconduisit devant leurs tâches respectives, chacun n'ayant pas tout à fait terminé.

Midi passé, Kakashi-sensei leur dit d'arrêter, les fit venir dans la cuisine et s'installa tranquillement les pieds sous la table.

— Hier, je vous ai laissé le temps de vous installer. Mais maintenant, ça ne rigole plus.

— ... parce qu'on rigolait avant..., baragouina Naruto.

— Vous allez faire également à manger ! Et pas seulement la préparation : il y a aussi mettre la table et la vaisselle à faire. Débrouillez comme vous voulez. Les aliments sont dans le placard.

— Quoi, s'écria en cœur les trois malheureux.

— Dépêchez-vous, j'ai faim.

— Mais nous sommes épuisés, protesta Sakura. Nous avons travaillé toute la journée alors que vous n'avez rien fait à part lire votre stupide bouquin ! Vous pourriez au moins faire la cuisine !

— Je travaille votre endurance là, répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de supporter ces menus travaux, c'est que vous n'êtes pas fait pour être gennins. De toute manière, moi j'ai mangé ma part ce matin, je peux tenir sans manger. Est-ce que ce sera votre cas à tous les trois ?

Les ventres de Sasuke, de Sakura et de Naruto gargouillèrent à ce moment-là. La kunoichi et le brun regardèrent le blond avec énervement.

— Comment t'arrives à gargouiller, demanda Sasuke. T'as mangé ce matin trois parts !!

— C'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim, marmonna Naruto.

— On s'expliquera tout à l'heure, Naruto, renchérit Sakura en faisant craquer ses jointures des mains.

Naruto eut soudain envie de se faire tout petit. Kakashi-sensei leur jeta à tous trois un regard noir car il avait entendu les menaces et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour le travail d'équipe.

Sasuke mena donc ses deux coéquipiers dans une pièce à côté pour que le jounin n'entende pas. Il entendit quand même, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

— Je reprends mon idée d'hier. Si on s'y met à trois, on pourra le maîtriser. C'est parce que nous étions chacun dans notre coin que nous n'avions pas réussi premièrement le test qu'il nous avait proposé tout au début. Il nous a bien dit qu'on pourrait y arriver en travaillant en équipe.

— Non, je ne suis plus d'accord.

— Comment ça, Naruto ? C'est toi qui as proposé l'idée de départ, je crois...

— J'ai changé d'avis. Il a raison : on a besoin de notre travail d'équipe et ce qu'il nous donne à faire, c'est bon pour notre entraînement. Et puis... c'est marrant qu'on soit une semaine entre nous.

Ses deux coéquipiers se turent, soudain presque honteux de leur comportement. Ce qu'avait dit Naruto était si... mature ! Ils n'en revenaient pas tous les deux.

Sakura était contente de voir le blond s'améliorer, en souvenirs de toutes les gaffes et bévues qu'il avait osé faire en sa présence.

Quant à Sasuke... il comprenait ses motivations. Naruto avait été seul chez lui, alors qu'il aimait être entouré de gens. Il en avait plus souffert que Sasuke qui, lui, était solitaire. Naruto n'avait jamais vécu avec des gens, il avait toujours habité tout seul.

Etre dans la même maison que d'autres, cela devait lui faire bizarre... Il devait se sentir bien.

Sasuke soupira, passa une main dans les cheveux et repassa nonchalamment dans la cuisine. Ses deux coéquipiers le suivirent, Naruto étrangement calme et un peu gêné. Sasuke s'assit, prit un papier et le tendit à Sakura :

— Nous avons besoin d'organisation. Sakura, tu sauras mieux te débrouiller que Naruto ou moi. Prépare un tableau qui comportera en ligne les tâches ménagères et en colonne les jours qu'il nous reste. Dans les cases, tu nous répartiras également sauf si y'a besoin, auquel cas, tu rajoutes Naruto.

— Quoi ? sécria le principal concerné. Pourquoi j'aurais plus de boulot que vous ?

— Parce que tu as mangé nos parts.

— Ca va me suivre partout ou quoi, grommela-t-il.

Sakura s'installa à table, prit un stylo et traça rapidement le tableau.

Le lundi étant passé, cela ferait une semaine paire, peut-être serait-ce plus facile... Et puis sans oublier qu'il y a trois repas !! Mais cela devrait convenir tout à fait puisqu'ils étaient trois. Et puis dans tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire il y avait simplement : mettre la table, préparer le repas et faire la vaisselle. Encore trois choses.

Normalement tout irait pour le mieux... Sauf si Naruto s'essayait à la cuisine autre que ramens et faisaient flamber toute la cuisine. Alors les tâches seraient différemment réparties.

En fait il puisqu'il y avait toujours trois par trois, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire un tableau pour tous les jours. Un seul modèle et tout irait bien.

Elle fit le modèle en question et le montra aux autres.

— C'est pas mal, fit simplement Sasuke.

— Hein ? fit intelligemment Naruto. Je pige rien du tout ! Pourquoi il n'y a qu'une colonne ?

— Parce que ça va être comme ça tous les jours, expliqua patiemment Sakura. Le matin, je mets la table, tu fais à manger et Sasuke débarrasse. Le midi, Sasuke met la table, je fais à manger et tu débarrasses. Et le soir, tu mets la table, Sasuke fait à manger et je débarrasse. C'est pas trop compliqué à comprendre ?

— Euh ouais... je vois plus ou moins... J'ai pas de jours en plus ?

— Non puisque nous sommes trois, il y a six jours, trois tâches et trois repas. Le compte y est.

— Ç'a l'air compliqué, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras, pensant à tout le boulot qu'il devra effectuer.

Kakashi tourna une page de son livre. Sasuke fouilla dans les tiroirs, en sortit des assiettes et des couverts et les disposa sur la table. Sakura, elle, se décida pour faire des légumes, pressentant que les garçons allaient porter leur choix sur des pattes toutes simples. Elle opta pour du poulet pour de la viande. Naruto ne fit rien en attendant, savourant ce moment de repos.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, tout le monde fit :

— Itadakimasu !

Naruto observa juste la nourriture étrange qu'on lui servit pendant quelques instants, avant de goûter avec un a priori, le filament vert que Sakura appelait « haricot ».

Dans l'après-midi, ils finirent tous leurs travaux avec plus ou moins des degrés de fatigue. Le soir, Sasuke se chargea de faire des pattes au « grand étonnement » de Sakura.

Ils dormirent bien cette nuit-là, rêvant de choses étranges...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mydaya : Fini !!!!

Sakura : Ouf encore une sale journée de passée... Encore cinq jours !

Naruto : Boaf faut voir le bon côté des choses !!

Sasuke : Myda, moi ce que j'aime pas c'est la façon dont tu as terminé le chapitre en fait... J'ai un très, très, très mauvais pressentiment.

Mydaya : Mais naaaan !!! Que vas-tu imaginer là ?? Et puis j'ai fait un gros chapitre là, c'est pour ça que j'étais lente ! Gomen ne !!! Bon c'est un peu grâce à Lo-chan et à Shyz, frères loupiots, que j'ai eut de l'inspiration, donc merci à la Meute !!


	3. Troisième journée

**Chapitre 3** : Troisième journée

* * *

**Série** : Naruto 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Genre** : comique

**Disclaimer** : Tous les persos de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (heureusement parce que tout ce que je leur fait subir...) Il n'y a pas vraiment de situation spéciale.

— pour les paroles des persos

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onna Heera : Maman ! Tu as été la première à me reviewer, c'est très gentil à toi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté _ne sais pas si celui-ci va plaire tout autant, mais advienne que pourra_ Voui, parfois Naruto sait être sérieux, et oui, c'est rare, mais il est mignon comme ça, lool XD Merci de toute compréhension ! Merci beaucoup à la Meute !

Yannick : Contente que tu t'amuses bien à me lire. Voici donc la suite -

Makih : Ouf, les personnages, vu comment tu as décrit, semblent rester In Character. J'espère garder ce même esprit en se fendant encore plus la poire, lool ! Euh sinon, j'ai un peu de mal pour faire les chapitres de cette fic aussi rapidement, alors... Désolée T-T Et puis avec le bac et tout... bref v.v

Jenni 944 : Ah j'aime bien savoir que des gens sentent du suspense ! Enfin, il n'y a pas vraiment d'actions non plus, à vrai dire... hum, merci beaucoup de tes encouragements ! Donc voici comment va se passer ce chapitre...

Arashi : Ne meurs pas tout de suite de rire ! J'ai encore besoin de toi et de tes compliments (et oui, mon ego réclame, loool XD) Donc voici la suite tant demandée !

Calliopé la Muse : Ah, tes reviews m'ont toujours fait rire. Et tu as tout à fait raison, Sasuke, c'est le plus beau ;) Ah, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à toutes tes questions/réponses, tu es tellement douée pour le faire à ma place, lool ! Et donc ton commentaire très simple (vive les pâtes, d'ailleurs XD) est tout à fait approprié et il n'y a pas de raison de se moquer voilà _tire al langue à Naruto_ Donc voici la suite !

Dragon Noir : BD ! Saluti ! Piou, ta review est super longue ! Tu rivalises facilement avec Calliopé, lool ! Oui, bon je sais que le chapitre d'avant était un peu longue à la détente et celui-ci également, mais j'ai un peu du mal avec cette fic, bine que ça ne se voit pas (et puis je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire quand même, donc ce n'est pas demain la veille que je l'abandonnerais !) J'adore tous tes commentaires sur chaque passage de la fic, j'ai ainsi les réactions en direct ! Donc merci pour tous tes compliments (je ne sais pas vraiment quoi y répondre, tellement je suis émue) Et tu sais, moi aussi je connais Alucard, il est super w Donc encore une fois, merci de me lire et du prendre du temps pour reviewer.

Narutofan : Si si, je poste le 3ème chapitre, désolée avec cette fic, je suis un peu plus lente que les autres. Mah, j'ai un peu du mal à démarrer, mais quand c'est parti, c'est bon ! Et je suis contente que tu t'amuses à la lire autant que moi à l'écrire !

Cassandra : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir un jour un fanart où Sasuke serait avec seulement un tablier rose sur lui... (et oui les fesses à l'air en plus, lool ! XD) D'ailleurs, quelqu'un ne voudrait pas le faire ? (je ne pense pas que l'art soit déjà fait quelque part sur le web -.-)

Evil Aeris : Ouais, encore une fan qui s'amuse ! Rha ça me fait vachement plaisir ! Donc encore une fois désolée pour les délais un peu abusifs, mais pour cette fic, je le dis et je le répète, j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver un début (et accessoirement un milieu et une fin XD)

Natalia : Ne t'en fais pas, je la continue cette petite fic et j'abandonnerais jamais ! (bien que ça puisse donner l'impression vu le temps que je mets à écrire un chapitre... heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'une semaine, loool !)

Wish : Merci beaucoup de me lire, ça me fait plaisir ! Donc voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

Keikoku : Rho tu le sens mal ? Mais voyons où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? loool XD Tu as raison en plus ! Enfin... tout est une question de point de vue, bien évidemment ;)

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sakura fut la première levée. Elle se lava en vitesse et en sortant, elle balança son pied dans les côtes du blond. Cela n'eut aucun effet, alors c'est presque dans un état euphorique qu'elle le bouscula, mais en vain. 

Epuisée, elle échoua sur le sol, le regard vide, remarquant sans expression que Sasuke se réveillait également, à cause du bruit de sa respiration sifflante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à gigoter sans raison ?

— Je... ah... Naruto... pouf...

— Je me demande parfois pourquoi tu dis t'intéresser encore à moi, alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de Naruto, Sakura.

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses eut un assez long arrêt sur image, rembobinant mentalement la voix de Sasuke, répétant inlassablement _la_ phrase.

Sasuke allait se laver, mais en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, un nuage de parfum et autre produit indéfinissable l'envahit et il fut obligé d'utiliser tout son savoir de ninja pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Malgré sa maîtrise, un genou toucha à terre et il dut effectuer une retraite rapide et efficace. Etait-il à ce point suicidaire pour retenter une attaque de front ? Non. Le tout était dans la méthode. Toujours sous le regard vitreux de sa coéquipière, il chopa un tissu qu'il noua autour de sa bouche et de son nez et, s'armant de courage, s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Sakura sembla se réveiller et se gratta la tête, peu sûre d'elle. Naruto finit par se réveiller tout seul et fit en baillant :

— Ouah... j'ai dû me coucher dans une position inconfortable, j'ai des courbatures partout !

— ...

— Oh bonjour Sakura ! As-tu bien dormi ?

— Euh oui, oui. Sasuke prend sa douche, je ne sais pas si tu auras le temps d'en prendre une également. Euh... Naruto ?

— Oui ?

— Je pense avoir été un peu dure avec toi les premiers jours, alors je tiens à m'excuser...

... parce que j'ai eu une bonne éducation, pas comme certains, faillit-elle ajouter, mais cela casserait l'ambiance. Elle se contenta de toussoter légèrement. Naruto sourit béatement et si Sakura ne lui avait pas donné une grande baffe sur le crâne, il aurait érigé un autel pour bénir un quelconque dieu pour ce moment béni.

Sasuke sortit enfin de la douche, et l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui rappelait étrangement celui d'une femme. Sakura et Naruto essayèrent de contenir leur rire, mais ce fut peine perdue.

— Alors, Sasuke, cria Naruto. On dévoile sa vraie nature ?

— C'est à cause de Sakura et de ses produits de beauté, marmonna Sasuke, se contentant d'un regard noir et espérant au fond de son petit cœur qu'aucune mouche ne soient attirées par lui durant la journée.

Sakura se calma et, alors que Naruto faisait une réflexion graveleuse de son tact habituel sur ses préférences sexuelles, elle l'envoya voir le mur d'un peu plus près.

— Sakura, tu aurais dû t'inscrire pour devenir boxeuse et non ninja, fit la tête de Kakashi dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mais en attendant met la table – si j'ai bien suivi votre organisation – tandis que Sasuke aide ton souffre-douleur à renaître.

— Oui, sensei, répondit la jeune fille, penaud.

— Sasuke, tu as entendu ?

— Il peut se débrouiller seul, constata le brun en ignorant le mur concerné.

— C'est au tour de Naruto de faire à manger.

— Okay.

Sasuke n'eut besoin que de trois pas pour rejoindre son coéquipier et après avoir retrouvé le corps entier du blond, il s'appliqua à lui donner de grosses baffes jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Sans plus d'explication, Sasuke lui prit la peau du cou et le traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où attendait sagement Sakura, le déposant devant les placards.

Le blond prit la pose de l'homme rêveur, un doigt sous le menton, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il offrit un sourire bête, comme à son habitude.

— Ramens pour ce matin, déclara-t-il spontanément.

— Tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose de plus original pour un petit déjeuner ! hurla Sakura plaquant ses mains sur la table.

— Du calme, Sakura, dit Kakashi en tournant une page de son livre préféré.

— C'est vrai, ce n'est pas bon pour mon teint, acquiesça-t-elle en se rasseyant, bras croisés.

Le repas fut donc voté et l'unanimité accepta les ramens car Sakura et Sasuke votèrent blancs et Kakashi laissa sa main se faire lever par Naruto, tout enthousiaste.

Le repas ingurgité, les trois ninjas demandèrent leur planning avec « gaieté ».

— Alors, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez effectué vos travaux avec quelques... difficultés. Donc, ce sera tout, avant de continuer le massacre.

— Nous avons terminé ce que vous nous aviez demandé, remarqua le brun avec sécheresse.

— Oui..., marmonna le professeur en essayant d'ignorer le nombre de plantes coupées accidentellement, celui des décorations brisées et celui de meubles instables, assemblés à l'arrache. Mais oublions ça. Maintenant, vous allez passer au jardin.

— Encore des plantes ! se plaignit le blond, décidant de s'avachir sur la table.

— Quelle sera la différence avec des missions de rang D, grogna Sakura.

— Cela va être encore plus difficile. Le jardin est composé d'herbe, de marguerite, de mauvaises herbes et de pétunia. Vous allez me tondre tout ça, mais sans toucher à la dernière catégorie. Bien sûr, vous avez le droit à la tondeuse, mais je sais combien il y a de pétunias, donc si une seule manque...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, gardant un œil sadique, avant de sourire comme d'habitude. Sakura frissonna et Naruto avala de travers.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant un jardin rempli de centaines et de centaines de pétunias et du même nombre de marguerites et autres plantes indésirables. La tondeuse grondait doucement à leurs côtés et c'est avec plusieurs larmes qu'ils décidèrent d'arrêter la machine, lui préférant des petits ciseaux, n'admettant même pas la grosse paire de lame du sécateur. Tous à quatre pattes, ignorant leur dignité, ils se mirent à couper un par un tout ce qu'il fallait. 

Seulement, c'était sans compter deux petits yeux perfides qui surgirent de leur cachette pour se poster bien en évidence. Les trois ninjas se mirent en position de combat avant de découvrir la mine réjouie de leur professeur, comme s'il préparait un vilain coup.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Sensei ? s'écria Naruto, agitant ses ciseaux, provoquant des sueurs froides à ses coéquipiers. Vous voulez nous aider ?

— Baka, marmonna Sasuke, secouant la tête devant tant de simplicité d'esprit.

— Je commençais à m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé de m'entraîner dans le jardin. Je pense commencer avec des étoiles.

— Ca va nous aider à couper..., commença joyeusement le brun, avant de se rendre compte de la situation en même temps que ses coéquipiers.

En effet, les pétunias ne devaient pas être touchés par les fines lames de leur professeur. Chacun avala sa salive et se prépara au combat.

— Au fait, j'ai oublié de dire, continua Kakashi. Il vous faut finir de tondre tout ça avant 12h30, sinon ça reviendra au même que si vous aviez échoué. Donc je reste ici pour vous surveiller en même temps jusqu'à cette heure précise. Vous avez compris.

Sasuke et Sakura hochèrent gravement la tête. Naruto se contenta de croiser les bras et de pencher la tête :

— Euh non, pas vraiment.

— Naruto, chuchota Sasuke en le prenant à part pour que Kakashi n'entende pas, chose bien inutile, mais les espoirs font vivre. Kakashi va essayer d'une manière ou d'une autre de couper des pétunias sous notre barbe à l'aide ses petits shurikens. Donc en plus de notre protection, nous devons couper ce qu'il faut.

— Hein ! Mais c'est impossible.

— Nous sommes des ninjas, conclut le brun comme si cela expliquait le fonctionnement du monde. Débrouille-toi pour faire ta mission.

— Grr.

Malgré ses réticences, Naruto voulut se mettre en garde, mais Sakura arriva et leur fit signe de se regrouper pour un meeting constructif.

— Naruto, avec tes ciseaux, tu es dangereux pour la communauté, donc on va faire simple. C'est toi qui empêcheras les shurikens de Kakashi d'atteindre leur but. Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke et moi, nous couperons la mauvaise herbe.

— Cette daube n'arrivera pas à stopper les mouvements de Kakashi, remarqua Sasuke.

— Eh ! se récria le blond.

— Hum. Il faut essayer de lui faire confiance, car il n'est pas très doué pour couper finement et une faute est si vite arrivée... Naruto a besoin de se bouger et n'aime pas rester inactif. Or, toi, tu es précis. Quelqu'un a-t-il une meilleure approche de la situation ?

— Non, soupira le brun. Naruto, tu as compris ?

— Ouais, c'est bon. Je vais lui faire sa fête !

— Plus ou moins. Essaye de protéger les pétunias qu'il vise.

Sasuke et Sakura commencèrent le travail en essayant de se dépêcher, n'épargnant aucun intrus. Kakashi agrandit son sourire et sortit 10 shurikens qu'il lança. Naruto s'élança à leur poursuite et en attrapa 7. Les trois derniers manquèrent de peu des pétunias. Sasuke et Sakura virent leurs membres trembler de terreur.

— Sakura..., commença le brun.

— Je sais. Naruto ! Viens par ici. Bien. Finalement, on va échanger les rôles. Sasuke, tu t'occupes de Kakashi et Naruto... tu m'aides. Va à ton rythme et ne te presse _surtout _pas.

— Okay, Sakura !

— Compris, se contenta d'acquiescer le brun.

Sasuke, un sourire suffisant sur le visage, fit face à son bien-aimé professeur qui s'amusait à faire mine de ne rien entendre à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci, 20 shurikens fut lancés et le brun dut courir et sauter plus vite que la lumière. Il en atteignit 18. Le 19ème alla percuter un arbre et le dernier fut rattrapé au dernier moment en plein vol et totalement en déséquilibre. Brandissant l'arme à bout de bras tout en tombant sur le dos, il évita qu'il n'y ait de blessé parmi les pétunias. Heureusement – ou malheureusement ? – sa chute fut amortie par quelque chose. Tournant à moitié la tête, Sasuke tomba nez à nez avec Naruto dont le ciseaux, dévié de sa trajectoire avait fait quelques ravages parmi les pétunias.

— Game over, sourit Kakashi.

Les trois gennins pâlirent dangereusement. Et attendirent la sanction avec appréhension comme un condamné sur le chemin du bûché.

— Privé de repas ce midi et ce soir. Et également demain matin.

— HEIN !

Naruto s'évanouit.

— Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de continuer votre travail, bien qu'il n'y aura pas de sanction au bout. Passez une bonne journée !

* * *

**Mydaya** : Vous allez rire... Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à finir le chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration et ça a donné tout ça. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 

**Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura** : Non.

**Kakashi** : Oui _large sourire_

**Mydaya** : Merci Kakashi... mais je ne demandais pas à vous. Vous, vous m'êtes simplement utiles pour me marrer et pour faire durer votre souffrance MWHAHAHA !

**Naruto** : Je veux changer d'auteur ! T-T

**Sakura** : Moi aussi T-T

**Sasuke** : _ne se plaindra pas jusqu'au dernier round_

**Kakashi** : J'aimerais avoir plus de responsabilités dans leur périple !

**Mydaya** : Je peux en placer une, oui ? Y'a tout le monde qui se plaint... Tiens, je vais me venger è.é Si cela vous tente, passez me mettre une petite review, mine de rien


	4. Quatrième journée

**Chapitre 4 : Quatrième journée**

* * *

**Série** : Naruto 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site :** http/nex84.ath.cx/site/accueil.htm

**Genre** : comique

**Disclaimer** : Tous les persos de cette fic ne sont pas à moi (heureusement parce que tout ce que je leur fait subir...) Il n'y a pas vraiment de situation spéciale.

— pour les paroles des persos

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Jalexa Uchiwa : Naaaan, je suis sans pitié, loool ! Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle XD Les faire encore souffrir ? Mah pas longtemps... Juste 7 jours loool XD

Wish : Vi ils ont surtout pas de chance de m'avoir comme auteur XD Et non, il n'y aura pas de couple (moi-même j'ai du mal à ne pas en faire) mais je m'en suis tenue à mon programme et c'est pour que tous puissent s'amuser, aussi bien les yaoistes, les yuristes, que les hétéros : c'est juste une bonne tranche de rigolade ;p

Nadramon : Ah, je suis contente que ça fasse écrouler les gens de rire. Moi-même quand je l'écris, c'est pas triste, lool ! Moi cruelle ? Naaaan ! Juste sadique ;p

Kyotsuki le Schyzophrène : T'inquiète, je fais durer le supplice ;p Mais bon, plus que trois jours quand même... plus peut-être un épilogue, à voir. Je crois que dans ce chapitre il y a un petit passage qu'on pourrait qualifier de NaruSaku, mais bon, la fic reste sans couple quand même, enfin pas plus que dans le manga, quoi.

Invi-chan : Eh bah, t'as du courage de reviewer tous les chapitres (bon okay, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, lool) Donc un grand merci pour avoir pris de ton temps pour ajouter des commentaires !

Cassandra : Ah les tabliers roses sans habits en-dessous, c'est mortel, lool ! Fais attention d'avoir des vêtements water-proof lorsque tu baves, lool ! Eh oui, souffrance est un bien joli mot XD Je suis tout à fait d'accord !

Keikoku : Et oui tu le sentais mal et tu avais parfaitement raison, loool ! Et puis je le dis et je le répète, je ne me sens pas plus que ça sadique, loooooool XD Mais je prends ça pour un compliment ;p

Yaoi no Ongaeshi : Je suis contente que tu t'éclates bien ! Eh oui, déjà dans le manga, au début, Kakashi est sadique pour leur dire de ne pas manger à cause d'un teste tellement horrible que ça leur fera vomir, mais quand fait, il se fout de leur gueule, lool XD Il est génial en bourreau ;p

Tashiya : Je suis heureuse que ça plaise autant ce genre de scénario totalement loufoque et pourtant ! Lool ! Voici donc la suite !

Talia : Comment ça, ça se fait pas de faire un Kakahi sadique ? lool ! Je trouve qu'il correspond totalement au rôle ! Et c'est vrai que moi aussi, je n'arriverais pas à tenir sans manger tellement la nourriture, c'est ma vie ! (en plus des fics, lool) Désolée pour mettre tellement de temps, mais là, je crois que j'ai fait plus rapide que d'habitude, non ? é.è

Djehra : Contente que tu sois morte de rire ;p Voici donc le 4ème jour tant attendu : TADAAAAM !

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura se réveillèrent en même temps. C'était inhabituel, mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient décidé que, même s'ils commençaient à trouver agréable de se trouver ensemble, Kakashi-sensei devenait insupportable et qu'il fallait y remédier. 

Sasuke établit un champ de protection autour d'eux afin que le Jounin ne puisse les entendre, leur permettant d'élaborer un plan en toute tranquillité.

— Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demandèrent les deux garçons.

— Hier, nous avons remarqué qu'égal à égal, ça ne marcherait pas. Même si à trois, on aurait pu dans le temps choper ses maudites clochettes, le rendre hors service n'est pas une mince affaire et certainement pas dans nos cordes à ce niveau-là. Nous devons exploiter ses faiblesses et le prendre à revers. Ce n'est pas très conventionnel, mais si on veut en réchapper vivant, nous n'avons pas le choix.

— Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Sasuke. Tu as un plan ?

— J'ai réfléchi aux faiblesses qu'il pourrait avoir et je n'en ai vu aucune sauf... sa perversité. Il faut exploiter cette faille. Je pourrais faire une diversion, mais je n'ai pas l'esprit assez tordu pour pouvoir le piéger. Pour cela, il nous faut donc un gars. Naruto, tu es désigné d'office.

— Quoi !

— Tu vas devoir faire du charme à Kakashi.

— HEIN ! Ca va pas la tête !

— C'est une question de vie ou de mort, baka, intervint Sasuke. Si jamais le plan foire, c'est nous tous qui sommes foutus, toi également. Imagine que tu sombres dans la folie à cause de cet _entraînement à la Kakashi_, ils t'interneront dans un asile et tu ne pourras jamais accéder à ton rêve qui est de devenir Hokage à n'importe quel prix.

Naruto prit l'air pincé, mais les yeux presque larmoyants de Sakura et l'air presque inférieur de Sasuke, comme si c'était lui le chef, le fit pencher pour une réponse affirmative. La kunoichi sauta à son cou en le remerciant et Sasuke posa une main reconnaissante sur son épaule. Le blond bomba le torse, content d'avoir autant d'importance, oubliant pendant quelques nano secondes ce qu'il allait devoir endurer dans la journée.

Sasuke détruisit le champ de force et ils se préparèrent rapidement. Naruto utilisa son Sexy no Jutsu et Sakura lui passa de ses vêtements. Bon, ce n'était pas très sexy, mais en tirant un peu sur le vêtement et en remontant ce qu'il fallait, ça donnait un effet avantageux.

— Combien de temps peux-tu garder ce jutsu ? demanda le brun.

— Une heure ou deux, mais pas plus.

— De plus, on ne sait pas ce que Kakashi-sensei nous prépare pour aujourd'hui, rappela-t-il alors. Si sa tâche demande trop de temps, je pratiquerais un clonage basique pour prendre le relais de Naruto. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, que ceux qui sont encore dans leur propre vêtement protègent le travesti.

— Okay, acquiesça Sakura.

Ils sortirent de leur chambre et allèrent frapper à celle de leur professeur. Une tête endormie passa dans l'entrebâillement. Il porte son masque pour dormir ? se demanda l'équipe n°7 avec étonnement. Kakashi-sensei bâilla allègrement puis demanda d'une voix pâteuse :

— Ouais ?

— C'est l'heure de se lever et de travailler ! s'exclama Sakura, de façon narutonéenne.

— Il ne faut pas vous presser pour si peu... Ah les jeunes ! Vous aurez pu en profiter pour vous reposer.

— Ca jamais ! enchaîna-t-elle. Les premiers jours, nous avons été très lents quant à l'élaboration de nos tâches respectives. Nous voulons nous rattraper en anticipant la journée. Si le travail demandé est trop dur ou long, il est mieux pour nous de réussir à le terminer à temps et non de le prolonger sur plusieurs jours. Si tel est le cas, nous pourrons ainsi vous donner pleinement satisfaction !

— Sakura... Tu as réfléchi à toute ta tirade pendant la nuit ? se moqua un Kakashi toujours pas super frais. Bon d'abord, vous allez faire _mon_ petit déjeuner. Bah oui, vous, vous n'avez droit à rien, mais pas moi. Allez et si je vois qu'il manque la moindre miette sur la table et qu'elle a atterri dans vos estomac par hasard, il y aura une punition encore plus grande et plus terrible !

Passé le grondement des derniers mots, Sasuke donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Naruto qui se cachait jusque là. Le blond regarda le brun qui le regarda en retour. L'excité de service se racla la gorge puis s'avança à la vue de leur professeur. Prenant une voix de fraîche jeune fille innocente, Naruto minauda :

— Kakashi-senseeeeei... Vous n'allez quand même pas... nous faire subir des choses... atroces !

— Na... Naruto ? s'exclama le professeur, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ? Ah, tu as utilisé un de tes jutsus pervers, c'est ça ? Si c'est pour draguer Sasuke, je crois que c'est raté, tu m'en vois navré.

— Mais naaaaaan ! se récria la blonde. C'est juste que je trouvais qu'il faisait chaud et que les vêtements de fille, c'était vraiment plus pratique. Et puis ça me va vachement mieux que mes habits amples de garçon, vous ne trouvez pas, senseeeeeei ?

— Euh... si tu veux, Naruto. Chacun ses hobbies, comme on dit. Bon, allez, arrêtez de rêvasser et préparez-moi mon petit déjeuner rapidement. Et attention à ne rien avaler, surtout !

Les trois ninjas hochèrent la tête et allèrent dans la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il mange ce vieux croûton ? marmonna la blonde.

— Je ne crois pas que notre stratagème ait marché, constata Sasuke, s'adossant à la porte de frigo. Ce serait très embêtant... Peut-être parce qu'il a dans l'esprit que Naruto est un garçon.

— Quand je serais Hokage, je me vengerais, ragea Naruto.

— Comment lui faire oublier ce détail ? demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

— Soit l'un de nous à une préparation qui permette aux gens d'oublier un souvenir ou bien on fait en sorte que Naruto le lui fasse oublier de manière forte, résuma le brun.

— Dommage que Hinata Hyuuga ne soit pas là, soupira Sakura. Elle s'y connaît en concoctions.

— Comment ça "fasse oublier de manière forte" ? s'insurgea Naruto. Je ne suis plus du tout d'accord, là ! Même pour mon rêve d'Hokage ! J'attendrais simplement la fin cette fichue semaine, un point c'est tout !

— Mmh..., réfléchit le dernier des Uchiha.

— Vous n'avez encore rien préparé ?

Les trois ninjas sursautèrent avant de se mettre en position de combat, prêt à défendre leur vie. Ce n'était qu'un malheureux réflexe, mais même s'ils constataient que la phrase avait été sortie par leur professeur pervers, ils restèrent à leur place, toujours prêts à se battre.

— Hola, hola ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, rangez-moi cette hargne ! Votre ennemi, c'est le temps perdu, à ce que m'en a dit Sakura tout à l'heure. Ou bien la boîte de café qui peut ne pas vouloir s'ouvrir.

— Le café ? s'interrogea Sasuke.

— Oui. Mon petit déjeuner. Vous avez la mémoire courte ou quoi ? C'est Naruto en fille qui vous fait cet effet-là ?

— ERO SENSEI ! s'énerva Naruto, prêt à lui en balancer une, mais vite retenu par Sakura qui lui fit un croche-pied au passage.

— Nous n'avions pas oublié, répondit Sakura, avec une moue adorable. Je... Ne faites pas attention à ces deux abrutis. De toute manière, il n'y a que les personnes plus âgées qui méritent de l'intérêt...

— Ah ? Euh... si tu veux, Sakura. Bon, alors si tu es décidé, je veux bien que tu me prépares du café pour me réveiller. Evidemment, si ça ne te gêne pas devant Sasuke.

— Mais... non, voyons, continua la jeune fille avec un sourire forcé.

Elle se retourna pour trouver le café et son expression changea radicalement alors que son professeur ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle semblait prêt à tuer n'importe qui, qui aurait pu se mettre en travers de son passage. Si quelqu'un avait éternué à ce moment-là, elle en aurait fait de la charpie pour chat. D'ailleurs toutes les mouches qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine semblèrent vouloir s'éloigner comme si leur sixième sens leur indiquait qu'une aura meurtrière avançait à grand pas.

On aurait d'ailleurs presque dit que la jeune fille si sensible et fleur bleue arracha la porte du frigo pour y chercher la poudre de café, isolé. Pendant que le café tournait, leur _aimable_ professeur leur demanda de préparer également des tartines de beurre. Sasuke força Naruto à s'avancer et à s'effectuer. Ce dernier prit le pain avec un sourire enjôleur et le coupa de façon... assez provocante. De même pour beurrer les tranches.

— Tenez, senseeeei !

— Merci Naruto. Sakura, amène-moi mon café, ça ira.

Il est insensible ou quoi ? songèrent Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke. Il nous traite comme des esclaves !

— Ah, c'est délicieux ! sourit Kakashi avec un large sourire. Bon maintenant, vous allez me préparer le déjeuner ! Mais pas n'importe lequel ! J'ai trouvé dans un livre sympathique, entre deux scènes où XXX fait XXX avec XXX tout en XXX, alors que XXX, une recette originale et très compliquée. Sakura, arrête de te boucher les oreilles. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça va donner, mais je compte sur vous pour que ça devienne quelque chose de mangeable ! Tout ça sans en prendre une bouchée, bien entendu : le repas sera totalement à moi.

Il nous exploite, constata Sakura. Il se fout de notre gueule, ruminait Sasuke. Je fais tout ça pour rien, s'énervait Naruto. Bref, les idées vengeresses fleurirent encore plus, s'il était possible, dans l'esprit de chacun, sauf de Kakashi, totalement maître de la situation.

Ce dernier leur passa un livre, intitulé comme par hasard _Icha Icha Paradise_, et ils furent donc obligés de passer outre les images pour moins de 18 ans pour s'intéresser à la recette qu'ils entr'apercevaient sous une jambe ou à côté d'un cou sur les différentes pages. Aucun des ninjas n'avait vu une recette aussi bizarre et en commençant, ils ne surent pas ce que ça allait devenir à la fin. A 13h ils finirent enfin leur préparation, alors qu'ils avaient commencé à i8h du matin. Le résultat était assez bancal et ils n'arrivèrent pas lui trouver un nom, mais la tête de leur professeur leur indiqua que ça devait être délicieux.

Ils furent obligés de le regarder manger avec appétit tout le long. Le repas fini, ils durent ranger tout ce qu'ils avaient déplacé et vu le champ de bataille dans la cuisine, ça ne donnait vraiment pas envie. Soupirant tous les trois, ils s'exécutèrent, Naruto et maintenant Sakura continuèrent leur jeu avec Kakashi qui surveillait, mais celui-ci était soit très idiot pour ne rien voir, soit très intelligent pour ne pas se laisser aller, du point de vue de Sasuke.

A l'étonnement de tous, l'après-midi fut libre et leur professeur leur demanda de s'entraîner comme d'habitude. Tout heureux, ils commencèrent, mais au bout d'une petite demi-heure, même Sasuke se reposait, son ventre criant son désespoir. Allongé sur une chaise longue, le ninja aux cheveux argentés avait décidé qu'il bronzait et regardait sous ses paupières ses pauvres élèves exténués.

A l'heure du dîner, ces derniers n'en purent plus.

— Je... je pense que c'est un test comme la première fois, avança Sasuke, regardant d'un air absent de la bave sortir élégamment de la bouche de Sakura. C'est un travail d'équipe, il nous a dit.

— T'es sûr ? fit Naruto, des cernes grosses comme des paquebots.

— Quand il nous a autorisé à nous entraîner, c'était pour nous faire rendre comte de la situation. Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme d'habitude sans avoir mangé, ni même réfléchir correctement. Pour effectuer un travail, il nous faut un minimum, donc ça implique qu'il faut qu'on mange.

Ils décidèrent donc de manger alors que Kakashi se détournait un instant. Seulement, c'était sans compter son niveau et les trois ninjas furent cloués au mur avec des kunais dont même Sasuke ne put se détacher, n'ayant plus de force. Leur professeur sourit :

— Vous avez perdu ! Comme convenu, c'est l'heure de la punition. Et c'est : interdit de se laver ou de boire plus d'un verre d'eau par repas jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Bien entendu, vous êtes à nouveau autorisé à participer aux repas à partir de demain !

— QUOI ? fit Sakura, au bord des larmes, puis d'une voix plus mielleuse : Vous... vous n'allez pas faire ça ? Nous allons sentir mauvais et ce n'est pas très agréable... Comment pourrais-je vous... regarder en face après ça ?

— Moi, ça ne me dérangera pas, continua-t-il. Je vais vous libérer et après tous au lit !

Les mines horrifiées des deux demoiselles ne semblèrent faire aucun changement dans son attitude et les jeunes abandonnèrent. Ils allèrent se coucher, le moral au plus bas. Heureusement que l'équipe n°7 n'était pas entrée dans la chambre de Kakashi-sensei où celui-ci était dans un état inconcevable.

— Sales gosses, grommelait-il sans arrêt. Ca a été dur, cette fois-ci. C'est qu'ils deviennent doués...

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Mydaya** : Alors, content ? Tu as eu ta part de responsabilité, lool ! 

**Kakashi** : Oui !

**Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto** : T-T On veut mourir ! On veut une deathfic !

**Mydaya** : Tututu ! _secoue la tête_ La mort serait trop douce pour vous. MWHAHAHA !

**Sakura** : On ne mérite pas ça ! T-T

**Naruto** : Tu arrêtes et je te prête ma peluche Kyubi pour que tu fasses mumuse !

**Mydaya** : C'est moins marrant XD Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, mais j'espère que vous l'avez autant apprécié que moi, lool ! Reviewez-moi pour que je vois quel effet ça vous a fait !


End file.
